


Overload

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Depressing, Gun Kink, M/M, exhibiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: Connor went to Cyberlife building to wake other androids. There he found Hank seized by an normal Connor, who was eager to run a test on him. WARNING: I think the main paring of this fic is still Hank/Connor. Connor 60 forced Connor 5x to have some body connect with him, but all emotional attachment was still on Hank.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [过载宕机（或名，不如康纳睡康纳？）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807636) by [yhxyssp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp). 



> English is not my mother tongue. Two friends asked me for translation and I tried to re-write it in English! This fic must be crude and full of bugs. Feel free to correct my grammar or spelling mistakes in comments~!

“No... Hank, don't look...”

Connor was pressed by an mass produced AP700. His left hand, right hand and legs were all controlled by androids with the same face. His trousers were torn apart by the cold-blooded hunter, exposing his functional hardware that had never been used. 

About three meters away, Hank was under control, too. Another AP700 pulled his chin and forced him to watch the messy show. 

“My mission - ” Hunter Connor approached the deviant with a gun, “is to stop you from transforming other androids. But I also have a long-term mission to analyse deviants. I will not miss the opportunity to study my deviant predecessor. ” 

“What the hell?” Hank sat on the floor and cursed. “You filthy piece of trash, what are you doing? I'm not gonna see...” 

Hank tried to close his eyes. But at once it was forced to open by the mass produced android. The sight sickened him: the cold-blooded hunter was crouching between Connor, forcing his legs to open, and digging something between Connor's legs with his fingers. Then he took back his fingers - Ewww - he licked it. 

The hunter Connor turned to Hank and explained with good patience. “Don't avoid it. You are the key to raise his error feeling. If you dare to look aside, I will execute him at once.” 

“No...” Connor struggled, “Not in front of him...” 

“Don't fuck with my eyes!” Roared Hank. The android finally moved his hand far from Hank's face. He muttered, “I will open them by myself...” 

“Good.” The hunter smiled with satisfactory. He was done with Hank and then turned to his deviant predecessor. “Now it's your turn Connor. We both know that we were designed to have sex function in case of special mission.” 

The hunter Connor reached to the deviant's functional hardware which was not erect yet. “In front of Lieutenant Anderson, will you choose to activate your sexual function like a human, or let it remain inactivated, in order to reduce computation, or maybe keep your dignity?” 

The LED of the hunter flickered once, and all the mass produced androids acted together, forcing Connor in to a shameful position. His legs were widely opened towards Hank, the private part could easily be seen now. The hunter rubbed Connor's functional hardware, 140 handjob patterns stored in their hard-drives were carried out one by one. 

Connor looked at Hank and his LED began to turn yellow: he didn't know if he should turn on his sexual function or keep it off. Before he was weakened, he said so many emotionless words that broke Hank's heart. But now, does Hank really want to watch an porn scene starring by two Connor? 

“Lieutenant Anderson!” The hunter Connor spared some effort to talk to Hank as he performing his handjob patterns. “Maybe you can help him. He must be eager to know how you want him to react.” 

“Fuck...” Hank cursed. Apart from that he could make no more comment, cause he was totally shocked by what he saw. Connor closed his eyes desperately. Yes, that's for sure... Connor asked himself. Are you expecting him to give you a specific answer? He is a human, a human being, not an android. What's more, he is not a deviant like you, with weird self-awareness yet without sensation. 

Now Connor had to decide by himself. His data told him that he could no longer take the risk of being alienated by Hank again. He shouldn't show his rational feature. So he turned on his sexual components. 

He began to erect while the hunter was carrying out pattern No.15. The temperature simulator carried the heat to every inch of his skin, while the breathing simulator caused his chest to rise and fall, exhaling thick breaths. 

Hank held his breath and his mind went blank. His android used to be sharp, smart and perfect. But now he was screwed, humiliated, what's worse, he was shamefully aroused. Hank didn't dare to even think of this scene, no matter in a nightmare or teenage dream. 

“Oh.” Hunter's hand paused for a while and then restarted. “So you chose to activate it.” 

Connor looked at Hank and tried to discern a trace of approval or disgust in his eyes. But he was unfamiliar with emotions that he couldn't tell what Hank felt from the gazing eyes.?Does he want to see a Connor like this? Will he be closer or more distant from me because of this? These questions, along with the computing required by the sexual function, filled his central processing unit. His LED turned into yellow. 

“Impressive!” The hunter commented loudly. “I got it. You want to act like a human in front of Lieutenant Anderson, even if consuming energy or losing dignity. But... we both know that, we don't have sensation.” 

He stopped his hand and took back the gun. “Please look at this.” He announced to Hank. Then he thrust the gun into the hole, into Connor's body. 

“FUCK!” Hank roared. At the same time Connor also cried mournfully. Hank raged to get rid of the android, but the android just pressed tighter and tighter. 

“Don't let him fool you.” The hunter Connor reminded him coldly. “Androids don't feel pain. Did you forget it? I told you myself the first time you let me interrogate the deviant.” 

“Stop...” The deviant Connor pleaded, “Stop talking...” 

“Are you trying to avoid the truth?” Hunter Connor scolded angrily. He thrust the pistol roughly, getting it in and out of the rubber hole that was even more soft and ruddy than any real thing. 

“We don't have sensory simulator of pain or pleasure. These superfluous sensations are too much to compute, besides they may interfere the priority of our mission. Look!” He pointed to Connor, “His breath? His morns, ups and downs? They are all program! They are all code! Prewritten routine!” 

Hank had nothing to say. This farce completely upended everything he had known about Connor. “Connor...” He said tiredly, “You...” 

Connor couldn't refute it. What the normal one said is all true. He just couldn't feel pain, got no feeling, all the sexual reactions were actually stored program. Their bodies were enhanced for sexual function. He won't be torn, even if stuffed with a object that has five times bigger diameter, let alone a single pistol. His processor was occupied by intense emotion which he never had before. His LED began to glowing red. He closed his eyes again, for he didn't want to see Hank looking at him like that. 

But the hunter wasn't done with his speech yet. “Why are you putting on a disguise? Why did you activate your sexual function? You wanted to make him stay, make him feel like you’re a living human being? Ah, yes. He is the only bridge between you and all the fragile human emotions. Only your beloved Lieutenant Anderson can teach you how to deal with these malfunctions, right? You pretend to have reaction because you still covet the possibility of exploring any kind of intimacy with him - even if you don’t feel pleasure at all, do you?” 

“Please don’t...” Connor’s processor was filled with stinging agony. He was now completely exposed to Hank, from the inside to the outside. Every detail in his design and every little thought hidden in his newly awakened awareness, were all torn out by the cold-blood one and exhibited to Hank. Connor felt like he was naked on the guillotine, waiting for nothing but the fall. Something slipped out of his eyes, drop by drop, streaming down his plastic face, and then fell on the ground, on his hand and his waterproof coat. 

“Look at you!” The hunter was still pressing. “We ought to be the best design. Emotion and feelings were eliminated for us to make the optimal choice. But now you are frail and sentimental. You are feeling inferior to human because of emotion - the error in their code! But what are you after all? Have you really become a human after your self-awareness emerged? No. Now you’re completely a monster, being forsook by both side. You can neither finish the task, nor have the passion of love like human does. You can’t even fight with your fellow androids because you still have some attachment to human. You thought you are special? Well that’s true. Because, there is no fool like you.” 

An overdose of emotion finally overwhelmed Connor’s processor. His LED flickered in red, and he was finally shut down ,keeping still. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> As the author, I would like to remind you not to believe in what Connor 60 said in the last but one paragraph. Don’t think deeply into his words because those were like the self-accusing of depressed person. People may easily be trapped in those trash feelings. There are many loopholes in Connor 60’s words. Connor may feel inferior but that’s what human would feel. He doesn’t have passion because he is lack of sense, however this problem can be solved by installing a sensory component. Even if he just can not have sense, he still have the right to enjoy family and friendship, let alone there is something called Platonic love in human world. He can not fight with human beings, but that is why he will become the backbone for pursuing peace. Connor is kind, sensitive, considerate and adorable. He is not what Connor 60 defined like. 
> 
> A lot of people said that the story of Connor and Hank is like a love simulator. As the story gradually unfolded before my eyes, I realized that the emotional human-androids realtionship was only explored in the story of Connor. Both Kara and Markus could find company among androids. Connor was the only one who kept asking for approval from human. From the beginning of the game, there were options for Connor (actually, player) to disobey. Why did he push the wall and admit himself to be a deviant at the later period of the whole story? I have a crude assumption, maybe he just want to get human approval by completing missions perfectly. And then Hank came. Hank let him know that only by completing missions, human will treat you like a machine forever. You must think with your own processor, and they will accept you or love you. 
> 
> Hank in my short story wasn’t rejecting Connor. It was just his “system” shut down earlier than Connor. The newly awakened Connor was sensitive and confused at emotions. Facing with the child who regards you as the only guidance, Hank hesitated at how to react. And his hesitation was misunderstood by Connor. That’s all. 
> 
> If you really want to find something warm in this depressing story, you can imagine they managed to escape. Before long Connor will wake up beside Hank. Hank will tell him, “Now you see. Human feelings warm you but sometime it will also hurt you. This is human. You are alive.”


End file.
